Rainy Days
by Noyz
Summary: One day during a rain storm, Kyohei came across a heartbroken Mikado. Kyohei/Mikado Rated M for A REASON!


Title: Rainy Days

Disclaimer: don't own... hell I barely own the story... the story idea belongs to Sorrow Cheshire, I just wrote this One-Shot... DRR! also doesn't belong to me... well aren't I having a crappy day?

Words: 5295

Warnings: there is a reason I put it as **M** not **T**, and the genres are **ROMANCE** and **TRAGETY**... also since I clearly don't own DRR! There is some OOCness

Main Pairing: Kyohei/Mikado

Side Pairings: Izaya/Mikado (one-sided), Masaomi/Mikado (past), Anri/Mikado (past), Walker/Erika

Prompt: Masaomi drives Mikado into the arms of Kyohei after dealing with Izaya and becoming obsessed with getting rid of him who in return has a thing for Mikado.

Summary: One day during a rain storm, Kyohei comes across Mikado sitting in the rain, heartbroken and homeless. Kyohei then takes the boy in, and slowly falls in love with him. But the odds are against the couple, as Izaya has once again reappeared after a year of not being heard. How will this effect Kyohei's and Mikado's relationship?

A/N: I was in a depressed mood, and asked Sorrow Cheshire to provide me with an One-shot idea... thus the story was born!

AND I get to be the first person to do a Kyohei/Mikado! :D

Please read and review~!

The cold that seeped into his bones, was a rare cold that took many, yet it seemed this time it would torture. After all he had no home to go to, as he was missing five months rent pay, and his landlord had been nice, since he was still a high schooler. So he sold all of his things, except the school uniform. He payed her back, but ended up missing one month, she had sadly told him to leave. And so he did.

He had considered going to Masaomi... but he knew the other boy was still obsessed with killing the informant, Izaya Orihara. Earlier that day, in a fit of anger, he demanded to know what the other boy wanted most – him or Izaya dead. And Masaomi choose, choose to become a murderer rather than stay with a boy he loved. He was heart broken at the least, and had refused to talk with the other boy. That just had to happen on the day he was kicked out.

Then! If that wasn't enough, it had to start raining. It was perfect. FUCKING PEFERCT! He sighed as he pulled his legs closer to himself, trying to protect what little heat he had in his body. He had given up, just a little bit of hope. His mom and dad wanted him to return home – but that was again out of the question. They were now having money problems which is why he fell behind in rent. Now he had no where to go, had broken up with his boyfriend, and now couldn't even return home.

He could feel it, the start of a cold. He could feel the slow start of the fever, as it warmed him up, at the same time making him colder – if possible. And it upset him as he would have no way to pay for medicine to make it easier to get over or at least make some of the symptoms easier to deal with. He rested his head on his crossed arms and held back from crying. It would be no use to cry. Crying never fixed things.

The rain suddenly stopped pouring itself onto the boy, and he looked up shocked. A figure stood over him, holding an umbrella so that it covered both of them from the rain. It was obviously male, from the large shape of the figure. He tried focusing on the face but found it hard, it was to dark and his eye sight was temperately disabled by unsheathed tears.

"Hey kid you OK?" The voice was familiar – he may have heard it once or twice, but the name of the owner was hard to find in his close to fever mind.

"Uh...yeah..." He said.

Silence fell over them, a battle of stares had happen, one set of eyes blue the other dark brown, nearly black. Finally it was the pair of blue eyes that looked away as the owner pulled the awful blue blazer he wore closer to his body, a subconscious effort in comfort.

"Don't you think you should be at home, kid?" the man continued.

The boy shrugged, "Don't have one." It was the truth, he hardly considered Saitama to be able to be called home. The place barely gave him the warm, homey feel that everyone described it having, and his old shabby apartment here in Ikebukuro was more like a place to sleep then home.

The man seemed shocked but cleared his throat, "Well then... how about you come back to my place, and get you warm. We can go on from there, sound good?"

The boy knew he had nothing too lose, even though he heard many times not to go off with strangers. Somehow he hardly believed that this man would cause him harm. Strangely he felt safe with the older man. Taking the man's offered hand, he stood somewhat shakily.

"I'm Mikado Ryugamine. And you are?" The boy said.

"Kyohei Kadota." was his only reply.

It had been two months since the fateful day that Kyohei opened his door to the wet and shivering form of one Mikado Ryugamine. The boy never told Kyohei why he was out on the streets that night, trying to catch pneumonia, and Kyohei never pressed. He knew Mikado was friends with the Kida kid, yet why wasn't Mikado at his place? Again he didn't press for questions, as he soon found out that it was sometimes better to be ignorant about somethings that happened around Mikado.

He nursed the boy back into good health, then offered him to permanently move in. Mikado had stuttered and blushed for nearly half an hour, trying to say that it was unneeded. He would find a new place to live. But Kyohei quickly discarded that idea – the boy was just a high schooler, and couldn't get a new place to live.

Of course, Erika, Walker and Saburo quickly caught word of this. Erika and Walker soon started shouting (mainly Erika until she convinced Walker. How in Gods name she did this no one knew nor did they want to know) that Kyohei was going to hurt the younger boy. It was Mikado who broke up the fight, saying that Kyohei was just helping him out.

Erika and Walker backed down, they had fallen victims to Mikado's pouty face, Kyohei cursed the day when Mikado realized he could use the face to his advantage. Though luckily he only used it once in a while, still that was one to many times.

It was Saburo who had come forth with the information that Mikado and Kida had broken up the same day that Kyohei took him in. The group was shocked by this – as Saburo didn't really care about anything but his van – and Kyohei counted them lucky that Mikado was asleep at the time. He was sure that the boy wouldn't like being gossiped about. They had promised to keep it to themselves that they knew this information about the boy.

When Mikado had been living with the man for a month, Erika had declared Mikado as her little brother. She had grown close to him because of the pairs shared interest in manga – mainly Yaoi and shonen-ai manga. They became as close as Erika and Walker were, though it was clear that Mikado felt uneasy around Walker mainly because it seemed to Walker that Mikado was going to take Erika's heart despite the amount of effort Mikado did to prove that he had no feelings what so ever for the girl. Though Walker refused to accept it. Mikado had stopped trying to convince Walker after a while

It was once again their insane driver, Saburo who first noticed Kyohei's feelings for the youngest of their group, Mikado. Kyohei had tried to deny it, after all Saburo was crazy. It had failed because Kyohei was blushing during the whole thing.

Saburo was surprisingly accepting of it, though he didn't provide help on how Kyohei should go about confessing to the younger one. All he said was that he better confess before someone else managed to get their claws into the younger one.

Wanting help on how to tell Mikado his feelings, Kyohei went to his 'bestie' friend at that moment, Erika. She was excited of course and fully supported the 'pairing' as she called it. Erika came up with ways for Kyohei to confess his feelings. Truthfully it took a while, after all they had to go threw all Erika's crazy ideas for the one that would work the best.

It was rather simple in Erika's mind. Kyohei would take Mikado for dinner and then a movie, when they came back home, Kyohei would tell Mikado his feelings and (if he was lucky) get a kiss in also.

Everything had gone smoothly, Mikado had enjoyed the movie, recalling lines from it. Kyohei laughed next to him, and pointing out scenes Mikado may have missed. They made it to the front door when Mikado turned to him.

"Kyohei... Is there something that you want to tell me?" Mikado asked tilting his head to the side.

Kyohei blushed slightly, he should have known Mikado would see threw the whole thing, knowing something would have been wrong. "Uh... Mikado there is something I want to tell you." Kyohei began, Mikado nodded egging him on. "I... I wanted to tell you that I like you Mikado."

"Oh! Well I like you too! After all we are friends." Mikado stated naively, Kyohei shook his head. "Eh?" Mikado blinked not understanding what Kyohei was trying to say.

Kyohei sighed and leaned in close, brushing his lips across Mikado's. "I like you. A lot." He said.

Mikado blushed and raised his hand to his lips, hiding his smile. "I like you too. A lot." He managed to get out.

The elder smiled, "So does this mean you are my boyfriend?" Mikado's blush turned darker than ever.

Kyohei blushed slightly at the sight of his boyfriend for a year stood in the kitchen in nothing but his boxers. He cleared his throat trying to get the younger's attention, yet the boy still seemed half asleep. "Mi-Mikado you need to put on some-" He was cut off by Mikado who placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Would you like anything for breakfast Kyohei?" Mikado asked moving towards the stove. He smiled at Kyohei who shook his head at the younger's antics.

"Yeah. Pancakes will be fine." He replied.

"M'kay." Mikado replied, he started putting the ingredients on the counter.

Kyohei watched the boy for a while, with a content look on his face. Somehow he knew that one day their little peaceful life style would be disturbed. Why or how, well that would come later, even if Kyohei didn't want it to end.

He didn't realize he had been just standing there for a few minutes lost in his thoughts until thin arms wrapped themselves around his waist, he returned the favor, resting his hands on Mikado's hips.

"Something wrong Kyohei?" Mikado asked. His eyes showed his concern for the elder, and the unrelenting trust also. Mikado put a lot of trust into the elder, even if Kyohei swore that it was unnecessary.

"No... just... just worried that's all." Kyohei sighed out. He rested his head on Mikado's breathing in the calming and welcoming scent that solely belonged to Mikado.

"Oh? Wanna talk about it?" Mikado inquired, "Does it have anything to do with Erika and Walker? Worried that Walker's gonna get her pregnant?" He refereed to the couple that had been long waited for, though it took a while for Walker to ask Erika on a date, and having to be pressured a lot by Mikado for the other to finally ask Erika on a date. The pair had been going out now for a few weeks.

Kyohei laughed slightly, it would be interesting what kind of kid the pair had. "No, not that. I believe they would be ready for one, unlike some other couples I could think of." He pulled Mikado closer to him, and hugged him tightly. "I'm worried about us. That's all."

Mikado struggled under the tight hold before surrendering for it. He rested his head fully on Kyohei's stomach. He was scared to admit that he had been having the same feelings – not that Mikado doubted his or Kyohei's feelings for the other. It was just... Just there was that dark cloud hovering and seemingly just to be waiting to strike the pair when the least suspected it. "I know.. I feel it too. It's like... like something is there waiting..." Mikado whispered, as if speaking about it too loudly would make it happen.

Kyohei nodded, not trusting his voice. He placed a kiss on top of Mikado's head before letting the boy go to continue cooking breakfast.

The day past quietly, and around the time the couple were heading to their beds, it started to rain. Mikado shared a small kiss with Kyohei before turning in for the night in his own bed while Kyohei went to his. In the year that they had been together, not once had they shared a room together. Mikado was still a virgin, and Kyohei had no desire to push his young boyfriend into anything. And that was alright.

But Mikado wanted to do those things, even though he never voiced it out loud. He didn't do it with Masaomi for obvious reasons and didn't do it with Anri as that was just a quick fling until they both realized that it wasn't right and was never going to work out.

So gathering his nerves, Mikado left the comfort of his bed and headed to Kyohei's room and entered before he could back down. Kyohei was facing away from the door, and head turned his head at the sound of the door opening.

"Mikado?" he called out, his voice wasn't full of sleep.

Mikado inched slowly to the bed and hovered at the side. "Do.. I don't want to be alone..." Mikado admitted shyly.

Kyohei shifted and made room for the other, and held open the blankets silently offering the warm bed to Mikado. He silently slid into the bed and got close to Kyohei wrapping his small arms around him.

Kyohei was slightly shocked by the action but shrugged it off and wrapped his arms around the younger one. He was about to drift of when Mikado kissed him, he jumped slightly at the soft kiss, before relaxing and returning it.

The kiss started out innocent, their lips softly pressed against the others. It was Mikado who turned it into a more passionate kiss by pressing his lips harder against Kyohei's who returned the action. He tentatively touched Kyohei's lips with his tongue asking for it to open. When Kyohei opened his mouth to let in Mikado's tongue the boy with drew his.

Kyohei let out a small growl and plunged his tongue into Mikado's mouth, exploring it before coaxing Mikado's tongue into action. Mikado shyly moved his tongue against Kyohei's. Kyohei rubbed his hand over Mikado's hip and slowly inched it under the baggy shirt he wore. Mikado let out a small moan at that.

Kyohei pulled away and stared at Mikado. "Mikado... I think we should stop." He stated the obvious but it was clear he didn't want to stop.

Mikado bit his bottom lip, "I... want to continue." he whispered.

Kyohei bit back a groan. "Mikado." He looked at the pleading look Mikado sent him before sighing. "Fine. Tell me if you want to stop OK?" At Mikado's nod he gently kissed him. It started out slow, and Kyohei let his hand wander up Mikado's small chest. He brushed his fingers across Mikado's nipple, making the younger gasp. Taking advantage of the gasp, Kyohei forced his tongue into the other's mouth.

Mikado, not knowing what to do with his arms wrapped them loosely around Kyohei's neck. The pair awkwardly removed his shirt, and then Kyohei seemed to be kissing everywhere at once. Placing kisses on his neck, scattering them across his shoulders and covering his chest with kisses, and all Mikado could do was arch into every touch and moan at every contact. He tugged at Kyohei's shirt desperate to touch more skin, and Kyohei followed the order silently.

They shared a kiss again, and Mikado mewled at the feel of the skin to skin contact. Kyohei brushed his fingers across the waist band of the black boxers that Mikado wore, before he pushed them down, Mikado helped by raising his hips.

Kyohei rubbed Mikado's erection, while he took of his sleeping pants and boxers. He rubbed their bare erections together, groaning at the feel while Mikado gasped for air, and mewling loudly. Mikado wrapped his legs around Kyohei, his thighs shaking. Kyohei buried his head into Mikado's neck placing sloppy kisses along his neck.

Mikado let out a strangled moan/scream as he came over their chest, and Kyohei followed quickly after wards with a deep groan. Kyohei took a few deep breaths before rolling off of the teen and disappeared into the bathroom. Mikado jumped at the feel of a wet cloth rubbing away the sweat and semen on his chest. The washcloth disappeared and soon he felt the large warm body of Kyohei join him in the bed. He sighed and curled up to him before dozing off. Kyohei smiled at him and placed a kiss on his forehead before following him into the world of dreams.

Mikado was bursting with giddy energy. He had found the perfect gift for his older boyfriend's birthday. It had taken three days to find it, and even with the help of Erika and Walker it still took to long to find. It was currently in a shopping bag waiting to be gift wrapped. It was a five foot ink painting. It showed a beautiful water fall.

Sure it was overly simple, but nice. Kyohei liked things like that anyways. Mikado held it close to his chest, smiling to no one in particular, when he heard it. The voice of a person that he had come to hate. He turned and glared at the person. It wasn't a simple glare, but one that said plainly 'I'm going to kill you if you dare come closer.' but of course the person didn't listen.

"Mi~Ka~Do~kun~!" Izaya Orihara sang as he wrapped an arm around Mikado. "How are you?~"

"Orihara." Mikado hissed out, trying to get Orihara's arm off of him.

"Aw~! Mikado is being so mean?" the informant declared. "Why so~?"

Mikado rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Orihara-san?" He asked.

The man's face turned serious, something that put Mikado on edge. "I wanted to tell Mikado that I love him."

Mikado stopped walking, staring at the slightly insane man with wide eyes. He turned paler than normal. "O-Orihara... I'm sorry... I'm in a relationship." And he was glad about that, Kyohei would be able to protect him from the crazy man.

"I know~! With Dota-chin! Haha!" Izaya said, and continued to drag Mikado forward so they were no longer blocking some of the traffic. "But it is kinda hard to be in a relationship when one person is dead? No~?" he smirked at the boy.

Mikado's heart stopped at those words. No... No... He was lying right? "O-Orihara..."

Izaya laughed. "Now there is nothing separating us!" The smirk was there, all the same.

Mikado shrugged out of Izaya's grip and began to run, dropping Kyohei's birthday gift in the process. He felt his phone vibrate but didn't stop to answer it. He had to get to Kyohei. Sure the man could be lying but somehow he knew he wasn't.

It's surprising how much someone's body is able to move, how fast someone can run, when they believe a precious person of theirs is in danger. Mikado wasn't an athlete at all but somehow just by running he had made it to the hospital.

Taking deep breaths of air, he entered and quickly went to the front desk. A nurse was doing paperwork and jumped when Mikado slammed his hands on the desk.

"Is there... anyone... named Kyohei... Kadota ad.. admitted here?" Mikado gasped out.

She took in his appearance then started clicking away at her computer, "What is your relationship with him?" She finally said after a few minutes of clicking away. She refused to look at him.

"I... I am his boyfriend." Mikado admitted. Worry gnawed away at his insides, and he knew he wasn't going to like what she was going to say.

Dark brown eyes stared into his blue eyes. "Sir... I'm... I'm sorry." She looked away from him. "He didn't make it when he came in."

Mikado let out a pained filled sob. People in the waiting room looked at him, mother's held their children close as another sob made it's way out of Mikado, everyone knew what that sound meant, except the children. A woman who was waiting on news of her husband, rested her hand on his shoulder.

Erika and Walker entered the hospital and rushed to his side. They didn't need to know what had happened to their Dota-chin, by the way Mikado was crying. Saburo came in and had the otakus take Mikado out of the hospital as he worked on the paper work.

The funeral was a short event, only a few people made it. Shizuo, Shinra, Celty, Erika, Walker, and Saburo left Mikado to his own devises, after trying to offer words of comfort, but they did little good. Mikado admitted to Erika that he had yet to tell the other man that he loved him. Erika cried hard into Walker's shoulder after seeing how devastated her brother was. Shinra and Celty barely knew Mikado so they didn't know what to say. It was surprisingly Shizuo who offered the most comfort. He came up to the boy and calmly placed a hand onto his head, Mikado cried harder at that.

He decided to stay after the funeral ended. Tears still running down his face, and slowly he felt himself become numb. He wanted revenge, yet didn't do anything. He knew he should get up and do something, but he couldn't. The numb feeling had taken a hold of him.

"Mah~ how depressing." Mikado didn't turn to the person. "Mikado..." He could almost delude himself that he heard regret in the voice.

"Go... just go Orihara." Mikado managed to get out. He suppressed the urge to cry again.

"Do you need anything?" It was one of the rare times the voice was actually sincere.

Mikado shook his head. "No... no I don't Orihara. I just want to be left alone."

Izaya nodded knowing the boy couldn't see, and turned to leave him to wallow in self pity. "You have my number if you ever need to use it." Izaya was going to leave before Shizuo would caught wind of him being in Ikebukuro, after all the man would be angrier than normal, for there was no doubt in his mind that Shizuo already knew that he was the cause of Kyohei's death.

As he left the grave yard, he dully noted that it was beginning to rain. He also never knew that Mikado was planning his death.

The leather he's wearing was uncomfortable, yet he barely paid mind to that. Instead he carefully watched the other men on the train. Three of them seem to be paying him very close attention despite all they do to act like they aren't. Normally this would have creeped him out, seeing as he didn't like when people payed that much attention to him. But now, he didn't care. He had stopped caring about things a long ago – six months to be accurate. At the same time that Kyohei had died.

He sat up straighter, and the three men's attention are still on him and his provocative clothing. The leather pants were tight, and of course, uncomfortable, put that with knee high soft heeled boots, and his legs were burning up. He wore a fur lined coat that reached his ankles and a corset that showed of his belly button, the choker had a small dark metal rose pennant. He pulled the small backpack that held all that he needed tonight closer to his body.

His cell phone vibrated and he checked it. He wasn't disappointed to see who it was from. Izaya. Somethings really don't change. "Hello Izaya." He said, in a slightly flirty voice.

"Mikado~! How is it going?" The man on the other end asked. Mikado had to stop himself from cursing the guy out. But that would be bad.

"Almost at the train station. Then should be a short walk to your office." Mikado states, and the three guys had tensed when the name Izaya came out of his mouth, and were no longer interested in Mikado. They would have to be stupid to dare go after someone that the informant had his attention on, and they would like to live thank you very much.

"That's good. Don't worry, Namie is gone for tonight. She wont return until late tomorrow! I've even cleared my schedule for you." Izaya continued. Mikado had to forcible stop himself from laughing out loud. How naive was the informant?

"OK." Mikado said. He hung up before the man could say more. He held the phone in his hand, gazing at it blankly. And the thought crossed his mind if he is ready for what he is about to do.

The train slowed down and he knew he can't turn back now. No. He has waited six months. Six months. Waiting for the day where Izaya wouldn't think he's about to get revenge. Of course the elder was disillusioned into thinking Mikado never loved Kyohei in the year they had spent together. He never saw a reason to stop it, it made Izaya easier to control.

When the train stopped, Mikado started the thirty minute trek, keeping an even pace. He didn't dare stop not when he was this close. He walked up the steps he had taken once or twice before. Back when the Yellow Scarves and Dollars were against each other. Finally he stood in front of the door that separated him and Izaya. He raised his hand and knocked.

Izaya didn't waste anytime and opened the door immediately almost as if he had been waiting for the knocking to start. He looked shocked at outfit that Mikado had chosen to wear.

"Well well well... What is this about?" Izaya asked leaning on the door frame.

Mikado batted his eyelashes, "Simple... I wanted to surprise Izaya." He stood on his toes and placed a kiss on Izaya's cheeks close to his lips. He smiled shyly as Izaya allowed him inside.

Since the informant already knew that there was no reason to make small talk he lead Mikado to his room. Mikado had explain while blushing greatly that he was in bondage, but he wanted to tie up Izaya, well who was Izaya to refuse his love?

In a matter of minutes, Izaya is handcuffed to the head board and gagged, while Mikado reaches into his backpack. After a while he takes out a knife and a few candles along with a lighter.

He turned to Izaya and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Izaya, do you remember what you asked me after Kyohei died?" The man wanted to reply cut couldn't because of the gag. "Yes that's right you asked me if there was anything you could do for me. And I said that there was nothing?" The man nodded he remembered that day, Mikado had seem devastated to learn that Kyohei didn't survive the wounds and had died when he entered the hospital before Mikado could get to him.

Mikado smiled again, and lit the candle, it was long and usually used for romantic dinners, before he hovered it over Izaya's bare chest. He winced when the hot wax made contact with his skin. "Well I lied. There is something you can do." Izaya hissed lowly as Mikado moved the wax over his stomach. "You can give me Kyohei back."

Izaya froze at the words, staring at Mikado with wide eyes. "Yeah... I don't love you Izaya. I love Kyohei. Always have. Always will." Mikado climbed onto his stomach resting there and blew out the candle. He reached over and grabbed the knife. "I.. I want him back Izaya." Mikado's voice broke at that, and tears fell freely from his eyes. "I.. I know that is impossible. You... you took him from me, Izaya."

Mikado shifted his hold on the knife, as if weighing it. Izaya began his struggle he knew what Mikado was going to do. Mikado made a tsk-ing noise, and put more of his weight on Izaya. He held the knife over his head holding it in both hands. "You are quite foolish Izaya." Mikado coo-ed. He smiled softly as if he wasn't about to kill a person. "You should have known better than to believe that I would forgive you for Kyohei's murder." He brought the knife down with a cry of rage and pain.

He walked numbly threw the crowd, he had changed clothes and was now in his school uniform. Mikado counted himself that no police had come knocking onto his door, asking about the murdered informant. He had left all the evidence there, yet maybe some part of the cops were glad he was dead. What ever the reason he didn't care and really didn't want to find out why.

It was early morning and the citizens of Ikebukuro were trying to escape the rain that pelted on them. He complicated going home but decided against it. His feet lead him the park, and he found a relatively empty area and collapsed on to a bench. He had stopped crying a while ago and was now pleasantly numb and cold. His body felt heavy and he just wanted to sleep. Mikado closed his eyes, he could use a few minutes, and then head back to his empty apartment.

When he awoke, the rain wasn't falling anymore, and there was a figure hovering over his. He squinted his eyes trying to take in the sight. But his eye lids where heavy and his body was overly sluggish. He tried to speak but found that the air passed quietly threw his lips.

"You're an idiot." He froze at the words, and jumped up quickly. It was an immediate reaction. His body no longer felt heavy, and moved freely.

"Kyohei." Mikado whispered. He reached out and held the man's cheek in his hands. "Is... is this a dream."

Kyohei gave him a look close to a scolding look, "What do you think you are doing outside? What if you caught a cold? Then what?"

Mikado let out a breathless laugh. "I... you were dead... and then... I killed..." he pulled back his lips and tried not to cry.

"Shhh..." Kyohei said to calm down his lover, he pulled him close. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine from now on."

Mikado nodded into Kyohei's chest. "Promise me.. Promise me you wont leave me." He held on tightly to the elder.

"I promise Mikado." He promised. "Now come on we got to go." He lead Mikado away from the bench in Ikebukuro.

"Where are we going?" Mikado asked.

Kyohei gave him a soft smile, and rested his arm on Mikado's shoulder. "Away from there."

No one gave the passing couple a glance, almost as if they weren't there. Some shivered as the couple passed a little close to them almost as if they came in contact with a sudden breeze. Others tried to looked around but only saw more people pushing their way threw the crowd.

The officers that were called when Namie called in to report her boss's dead had found Ryugamine's stuff in the bathroom along with a note admitting to the murder. They immediately called in for Ryugamine to be brought in, only to be told that Mikado Ryugamine was dead.


End file.
